


Lustful Mania

by PhantomSpade



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Horror, Insanity, Insecurity, Masturbation, Other, POV First Person, Self-Harm, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Before, Yuri was just a reserved young woman with a self-conscious love for horror.But something-or someone-tampered with her mind, sending her into a maze of madness that she had no control of.





	Lustful Mania

**Author's Note:**

> Doki Doki Literature Club (c) Team Salvato

_I wasn't what you would call an ordinary young woman._

_My physical appearance wasn't too different from any other girl. Average height, large breasts, hair and eyes the color of amethyst. Yet I was considered a cool beauty._

_The cool part was contributed to my personality. Reserved, timid, quiet. That was me._

_But what was abnormal about me was my passion....for fantasy and horror stories. And my habit of collecting beautiful, ornate knives._

_You were likely not expecting a girl like me would be into that sort of thing. You likely had met girls that were terrified of horror. This would apply to Sayori, right?_

_I would never talk about my passions openly. I was aware how uncomfortable people would get if I did. The Literature Club was the reason I would have been able to do so._

_Which was why I was surprised how a guy like you would take so my interest in me and not get creeped out by my hobbies. I was relieved and happy that you even like my poems._

_Sayori was another surprise in that she also enjoyed my poetry despite being such a bright person. Monika too, but at the lesser extent: she had praised my use of prose, something that I prided myself on._

_But Natsuki....was a different matter. Our writing styles couldn't be any more different. I loved to write long and detailed poetry with much more vivid language._

_Natsuki, on the other hand, preferred to write short and simple to the point, and used "cuter" words. Not to mention that she was temperamental and arrogant in personality._

_Suffice to say, we didn't get along well._

_However, that didn't mean that I disliked her. We may have had opposite tastes, but she was a great poet in her own right and she was far kinder than she acted._

_I truly cherished her as a friend, similar to how I came to cherish you as well._

_Even though I grew to love you, I didn't believe that I stood a chance. Why me when you have your childhood friend or Natsuki? They were much more interesting and outgoing than me._

_I was also hiding another dark secret. That secret was in the hands I had always concealed. I was afraid how disgusted you would be if you would discover it._

_But our budding friendship mattered to me. Whether or not you would like me back, I still would appreciate your support regardless._

_Then, something...changed. Suddenly, I felt different, but I didn't know what it was or why._

_All I knew that my mind became darker and consumed by thoughts about you._

_The fights between me and Natsuki became more turbulent. What the fuck was the matter with her? It was no wonder no one liked her: too aggressive, too simple-minded._

_I had told her that everyone would be better if she would just kill herself. I was partically gleeful about it._

_But the moment I had said something so cruel to Natsuki, I felt horrified. I watched her leaving, crying at whatever it was I said._

_What had just happened? How could I say something so mortifying to her? That...that didn't felt like me. What was going on with me?_

_Yet the next day, I gave her an apology for our previous argument. She...laughed at me. Claimed that she didn't remember what we had fought about the day before._

_That couldn't be. How could she have forgotten about it? Or...did I really imagine yesterday's events?_

_Something was wrong, but I couldn't pinpoint it. I know that I shouldn't be acting this repulsive, yet so...free._

_Whenever you were around, my heart sped up. My breathing got shorter, and my mind kept focusing on you. Was it...what love felt like?_

_I wanted to confess. I loved the feeling of a knife's blade slowly opening a sliver of skin on my wrists, my blood dripping down like morning dew._

_I didn't think it would feel so...exciting. So arousing, especially whenever I thought of you._

_I wanted you so badly. My knife kept cutting away my skin everytime you were on my mind. When my thoughts of you became more frequent, I had started to pleasure myself with the items that I...borrowed from you without permission._

_Your pen wasn't enough. Your napkin from lunch wasn't enough. I kept cutting, cutting, cutting, my hands smelling like blood._

_It became thrilling. I even wrote my last poem to you and put my very scent on it so you would think of me._

_I couldn't stand it. The other girls were vying for your attention like I was. But I wanted you first. I've told them to go kill themselves because they didn't deserve you._

_Did they pleasure themselves with you like I did? Did they express their inner desires like I did?_

_Wait...why was I acting like this? What was going on? Why am I being so disturbing?_

_Look what I was doing. I was alienating myself from you and my friends. I was driving people away by exposing what a monster I was._

_But I couldn't stop. You were starting to overwhelming me with your presence. You and the feeling of cutting sent me into a spiral of pleasure._

_Yet all of that, it felt...wrong for some reason. But my love for you was the only thing I was thinking about._

_When you had reciprocated my feelings, I felt estastic, but there was also the feeling of...protectiveness. Like I wanted to save you from myself..._

_The moment I plunged my knife into my body, pain and pleasure wrecked my entire. It felt so wrong...and so good._

_The second stab, my heartbeat was slowing down. My chest....was...bleeding...excessively._

_So much blood....so much pain...so much pleasure...._

_I...love...you..._


End file.
